canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerdluckette Lavender
Lavender is a fan-made Nerdluck created by Crossoverfan85 About her Lavender was born on March 16, 1990 on Moron Mountain to her parents, Bupkus and Bubbles. She is a light purple female Nerdluck with bluish-purple eyes, who wears a burgandy ribbon on her head. Lavender is feisty, hyper, flirty, very happy, smart, easy-going, free-spirited, and able to make a joke of almost any situation. Her goofy attitude and lack of focus makes her the best natural fighter of the group, because she has the speed and agility that the others lack, and she learns very quickly. Lavender's laser gun skills are even better than Sunny’s, and she's even smarter Cherry, but she just chooses not to show it because she's too hyper to apply it. She is a very good gymnast, she is very agile and a lot of her technique includes just dodging the blows, when someone tries to attack her. Lavender is a notorious flirt with any male that she finds attractive, which annoys her friends greatly. Vino doesn't mind Lavender's flirty nature, because he knows that she remains faithful to and deeply in love with him. Family Lavender's family members are: Bupkus (father) Bubbles (mother) Raisin (brother) Tyrian (brother) Blossom (sister) Friends Lavender has a lot of friends and they are: Beanie, Sarah, Taiama, Jamie, Adam, Ethan, Andrew, Andrea, Dash, Dashylle, Leon, Leona, Pigmelia, Sunny, Mango, Cherry, Razz, Meeki, Lime, Leena, Bluu, Chocolate, Lemon, Blades, Leaf, Spark, Vina, Ren, Remmy, Ivan, Dazy, Finoki, Sprinkles Sparkles, Puff, Poof, Nutty, Candy, Bugs, Lola, Chita, Maya, Rigel, Mark, Melissa, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Katt, Bill, Wolf, Panther, Purple, Red, Zim, Tak, Connor, Aqua Cora, Krystle, Zile, Hinoki, Hinokia, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, Jordan, Stan, Jax, Kaput, Zosky, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Felicia, Karena, Zelda, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Venus, Mona Lisa, Mica, Kraile, Amy, Hotaru, Raye, Mina, Kirianna, Frida, Otch, Ishmael, Bradley, Justina, Bulk, Skull, Rita, Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Supergirl, Catgirl, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, and Rainbow Ranger Enemies Lavender also has a few enemies as well and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Go-Compare, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Evil Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Captain Filch, Manon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, and Wagbo Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Purple characters Category:Characters with bows Category:Alien races Category:Nerdlucks